


Six Ways to Sunday

by babiemarkie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bottom Mark Lee, Boys In Love, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Handcuffs, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Light Bondage, Light Spanking, M/M, Making Out, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool & Billiards, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Vibrators, copious use of "good boy"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiemarkie/pseuds/babiemarkie
Summary: “I think you should heed your own warning, Donghyuck,” Mark retorts, speaking to him but never taking his eyes off of the cue ball. “And besides, what can you do to me that would make me want to stop mouthing off?”Donghyuck just straightens up with an unnerving smile playing about his lips as he gazes down at Mark.“Wouldn’t you like to know.”Mark and Donghyuck play a game of pool to settle a bet in which the stakes are high, but they both end up getting much more than what they bet on.





	Six Ways to Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> i had an idea. then my hand slipped and i ended up with 8k of gratuitous markhyuck smut. i am so sorry.  
precisely none of this is edited because i was too scared to read it back over so please excuse any mistakes  
[there is the use of a safeword here, but it's the approaching of a limit, not the crossing of one]

“How did you miss that?” Mark scoffs, resting his chin on his cue stick watching the ball slow to a stop in the middle of the table. “Hyuck it takes more skill to miss that shot than to get it in the hole!”

“Good thing I’m a talented man then,” Donghyuck shoots back as he steps back from the table. He’s trying not to be too upset at the borderline pathetic play, but he refuses to give Mark the satisfaction of seeing him like that. “Your shot.”

“You do realize what the stakes are here, right?” Mark raises an eyebrow, walking around the table to get a better angle on the cue ball.

“Yeah, yeah, loser bottoms tonight, whatever.” He waves him off but never takes his eyes off of Mark. “Just because I missed one unlucky shot doesn’t mean you’re going to fuck me tonight.”

“Well I’m not going to be the one with a sore ass tomorrow so that leaves it on you to pick up the slack,” he retorts, narrowing his eyes. Donghyuck releases a snort at that, but doesn’t respond. Mark gives him a crooked smile before leaning down and hitting a clean shot. The solid seven goes straight into the side pocket and Mark stands up straight again, lifting his chin with pride.

“Not bad,” Donghyuck muses as he leans on his cue stick, almost to mimic Mark’s earlier position.

“What do you mean ‘not bad’? That was a great shot,” Mark grumbles, letting his chin drop. There’s nothing further to argue when Donghyuck just laughs in response again, so Mark tunes him out and focuses back on the table. Every shot here is important, and if Mark wants to win tonight, he can’t afford to miss one.

Mark bends down for another shot, winding back up to hit the cue ball with the stick when he feels a hand on the base of his neck. The touch is gentle, and if the room wasn’t so still, Mark might have missed it. 

But he doesn’t because Donghyuck’s presence is near suffocating, and it’s damn near impossible to miss. He fills up a room just by striding in, and that’s something Mark loves about him but will never admit aloud because of the things it would do to his ego. The hand strokes down his neatly arched spine before leisurely resting on the curve of his ass.

“Let’s see how well you can play with distractions,” Donghyuck whispers, and Mark tries not to tense up under the warm hand because that will just throw off his aim. He takes a deep breath in and pulls the cue stick back until it’s poised neatly in the crook between his thumb and index finger. Before he can exhale and take the shot, the hand leaves his ass for a second and comes back down again in the same place. Hard.

The resounding smack makes Mark jerk forward with the stick and he very nearly misses hitting the cue ball entirely. With some god-given luck, the cue ball curls sideways at just the right angle to spin into the six that was waiting patiently in front of the nearest corner pocket and Mark straightens up, clearly pleased.

“You cheated and you still can’t make me mess up.” Mark is smug, almost overly so, and Donghyuck can’t help but scowl playfully because Mark is so damn _ cute _ when he’s cocky.

“You got lucky,” he tosses back, trying to swallow down the building anxiety in his throat.

“You clearly didn’t.”

Donghyuck growls and holds his hands on Mark’s hips until he’s sure there will be bruises in the morning. 

“Watch it, Mark. Don’t mouth off to the man who is going to have you under him tonight,” he warns, but Mark just pries himself out of the younger’s grasp and prances around to the other side of the table where he can line up his next shot.

“I think you should heed your own warning, Donghyuck,” Mark retorts, speaking to him but never taking his eyes off of the cue ball. “And besides, what can you do to me that would make me want to stop mouthing off?”

Donghyuck just straightens up with an unnerving smile playing about his lips as he gazes down at Mark. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” The teasing lilt to his honey-sweet voice is enough to make Mark’s skin prickle with something dangerously close to arousal. He had to wrinkle his nose to get the thought out of his head before he hits the nine straight into the side pocket with no further hesitation.

“Oh, please enlighten me as to what you _ think _ you are going to do to me.” Mark rolls his eyes and moves back around the table to set up his next hit. Donghyuck grabs him by the hips and pins him to the side of the billiard table, their chests flush together. Mark doesn’t bat an eye; he simply smiles, amused, and then leans back to cross his arms in between their bodies. 

It’s an excuse to add enough space between them so Mark can breathe without getting caught up in Donghyuck, but he doesn’t have to know that.

“First, I’m going to tie you up like the disobedient little slut that you are, and then I’m going to tease and taunt and edge you until you’re crying out for my cock, absolutely begging for it. Only then will I finally indulge you and fuck you six ways to Sunday until all you can think of is my cock and the only words in your mouth are my name, over and over, screaming it.” Donghyuck keeps his cool as he speaks, but Mark gradually loses his composure until there is a deep blush settling in on his cheekbones and his lips are barely parted. “And you know what the best part of this is?”

“What?” Mark takes two tries to get the word out, it having gotten lodged in his throat the first time. Donghyuck leans in close, close enough that Mark can taste the stupidly expensive sauvignon blanc that they had with dinner in his breath. It’s not like they both can’t afford it, but Mark wants to wince again at the thought of shelling out over a thousand dollars on a bottle of white wine that he honestly can’t remember drinking most of.

“You’re going to love every second of it. And you’re going to thank me after.”

Mark has to snort at that.

“Oh, am I now?”

“Yes.” Donghyuck steps impossibly closer. “Yes you are.”

The next thing Mark does it admittedly a hasty choice, which is very unlike him because he never does anything without planning at least seven steps in advance. That is what makes him a great businessman and billiards player, but it’s also part of the reason why it took so long for him and Donghyuck to get together.

The younger tends to be more spontaneous, getting caught up in the moment and making impulsive, emotionally-driven decisions. Mark hated him for years because of that, but now that doesn’t matter because he is reaching back blindly on the billiard table, and rolling the black ball he knows is there straight into the side pocket without ever having his gaze stray from Donghyuck’s lust-clouded eyes.

“Would you look at that,” Mark breathes out a laugh, more to expel the nerves than express amusement. “I just lost.”

Donghyuck’s eyes clear up and go wide as he looks between the billiard ball and Mark’s face, surprise painting itself across his features slowly.

“What...?” Donghyuck murmurs, tapping his fingers on Mark’s hips incredulously. He knows perfectly well that it’s nothing like Mark to do something like this, and can’t form the right words to express his confusion. “Why would you–”

“I expect you to honor what you have promised,” Mark interrupts. “Especially that little bit about the edging and the fucking six ways to Sunday.” 

“You _ want _me to edge you?” Donghyuck raises an eyebrow. “You know how I am about that. You won’t get any mercy.”

Mark licks his lips. It’s an unconscious habit of his that Donghyuck loathes because it makes him want to pin Mark to a wall and fuck the habit right out of him no matter where he does it. Mark doesn’t hesitate another second before he nods, completely sure of himself.

“I know what I want, Donghyuck. Now please fuck me before I change my mind and decide that I didn’t lose fairly–”

Mark doesn’t even get to finish what he’s saying before Donghyuck is leaning forward and slotting their lips together with no warning. Mark makes a muffled sound and flails his hands for a moment until he finds purchase in Donghyuck’s hair, tugging him closer and manually tilting his head until the angle is just right. Donghyuck’s hands creep down from Mark’s hips to his thighs before grabbing them and hoisting Mark onto the edge of the billiard table behind him. 

Mark squeaks in surprise and flexes his thighs in a way that almost causes Donghyuck to lose his grip, but he manages to perch him on the edge of the table at last. He whimpers into Donghyuck’s mouth and they pull apart, both gasping for breath.

“Hyuck,” Mark breathes, resting his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder. “It hurts like this.”

“What hurts?” Donghyuck is suddenly concerned. He hadn’t hit Mark’s ass that hard earlier, so he’s clearly referring to something else. “Baby, talk to me. What’s hurting you?”

Mark squirms and sighs before sitting up straight, a blush settling in on his high cheekbones.

“I’ve had it in since this morning,” he mumbles, not making eye contact. 

It takes a moment for Donghyuck to understand what he means, but then Mark shifts his ass to take his weight off of it for a moment and everything clicks. He reaches in front of Mark with one hand to undo his belt before sliding the other around to his back and slipping it under his stupidly tight jeans. Sure enough, where Donghyuck should be feeling Mark’s rim, there’s something metal in the way, and it makes him grin viciously. He takes his hand out and removes Mark’s belt entirely as he speaks.

“You’ve had that in and somehow have the audacity to challenge who is going to bottom tonight?” He laughs, resting his palms on the underside of Mark’s thighs before picking him up. Mark wraps his arms and legs around Donghyuck, tucking his face into the corner of his neck to pepper kisses up and down the tanned skin, letting himself be carried out of the billiards room and down the hallway. “You absolute whore. Can’t even wait until I’m free later in the evening to feel something filling you up. You’re insatiable.”

Mark whines lowly at that, tightening his legs until he can feel his cock brushing against Donghyuck’s stomach and starts to grind against it to provide some sort of friction. 

“And now you can’t even wait until we get to the bedroom?” Donghyuck has to chuckle before taking a hand and slapping Mark’s ass once again. “You’re so fucking needy.”

“I wouldn’t be so needy if you would just, _ ah, _ do something about it, _ oh!” _ Mark does his best to sass him back, but his little noises of pleasure cut through the harsh tone, softening it substantially. 

“You’re in no position to be giving demands here, baby,” he teases, managing to open the door to their shared bedroom without dropping Mark. “You gave up all rights to control when you put in that plug this morning.”

Mark doesn’t respond verbally, which is a smart move, but instead goes to work sucking a bruise onto Donghyuck’s neck just under his ear. Or, he gets a start on it before he is tossed unceremoniously onto the bed. Donghyuck leaves Mark there for a moment, crossing the room to open a drawer and sure enough, one of the plugs is missing from its spot, and it’s not even one of the small ones. 

Donghyuck wonders how hard it has been for Mark to focus on work with those ridges rubbing at his insides all day, and suddenly gets a picture of Mark rushing to the bathroom to get himself off because the plug has been stimulating him nonstop. He runs his fingers over some objects in the drawer before landing on a pair of handcuffs and smiles.

He takes them out and shuts the drawer before turning around to be graced with the image of Mark kneeling on the mattress, grinding into the pillow between his legs as he works on taking off his shirt. He freezes when he sees Donghyuck looking at him, his fingers lingering on the last button. Hunger shines in his wide eyes and Donghyuck is sure that his expression is similar.

“Mark, baby,” he chastises, turning the cuffs between his fingers slowly. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m, uh, just...” Mark is at a loss for words, too focused on the friction between his legs for him to notice Donghyuck returning to the drawer and grabbing a few other items. He finishes undoing the last button on his shirt with trembling hands, but barely gets to slide it off of his shoulders before Donghyuck is right there in front of him, pushing him down until his back is pressed up against the cool sheets and the pillow is yanked out from between his clenched thighs. Mark lets out a borderline pathetic whine at that, but then there’s a palm at his crotch and the whine turns into a sigh of contentment midway through. 

“Raise your hips for me, baby,” Donghyuck rasps and Mark allows himself a small smile as he lifts his ass off of the mattress for long enough that Donghyuck can pull off his jeans and underwear in one smooth tug. He’s a little upset because he had worn his black Calvins, one of Donghyuck’s favorites, but he can’t bring himself to dwell on that for too long when there’s a hand coming to stroke his cock again. Mark lets his head fall back, losing himself so far in the sensation that he doesn’t even feel the careful tugging and tightening around his ankles until there’s a resounding click.

Mark sluggishly brings his head up to see that Donghyuck is moving off of the bed, leaving the view of his ankles cuffed to the bedposts in plain sight. The hand on his cock disappears too, and he opens his mouth to protest for several reasons before a thumb comes up to stroke at his bottom lip, making Mark blink up at Donghyuck, who is walking around the side of the bed.

“I’m simply just keeping my promises, Mark,” Donghyuck says as if it explains everything. “You aren’t the best at staying still, so I’m employing a bit of outside help.”

Mark clamps his jaw shut immediately, feeling hot embarrassment creep onto his face. Donghyuck smirks down at him before carefully taking his wrists and cuffing them together on the headboard, leaving Mark with his shirt sleeves still on and his legs spread. He feels exposed and helpless, but there isn’t a single bone in his body that isn’t singing with delight at the feeling.

He tests the cuffs on his wrists and feels the metal against his skin, dull and harsh enough to leave red marks if he tugs too hard. He wraps his fingers around the same post of the headboard that the cuffs are wrapped around so he doesn’t have to worry about covering up his wrists all day tomorrow during meetings. Mark is sure he doesn’t want any of the old businessmen he has to deal with all day have any inkling of what goes on in his sex life. 

“You know your safe word, Mark?” Donghyuck places a gentle hand on his chest, a reminder that he loves him and values his happiness and safety above this stupid sexually-driven scene, but all Mark can do is nod and close his eyes.

“Red for I’ve hit my limit, yellow for I’m approaching my limit,” he recites easily. He can hear Donghyuck’s proud smile through his hum – he doesn’t have to open his eyes to see it to know it’s there.

“Good boy,” he praises again and Mark nearly loses it. Although, he supposes this is what he gets for drunkenly divulging his long list of kinks to Donghyuck per request one evening, and with the way his cock twitches on his hip, his body isn’t fighting against it nearly as much as his mind is. 

“Please,” he manages to whimper out. Donghyuck’s words are only feeding the fire of his arousal, the plug is getting uncomfortable and Mark just wants him to replace it with his dick right this instant, but he knows he’s not going to get that lucky. No, Donghyuck has a plan up his sleeve, and Mark is quivering in excitement to subject himself to it.

“Oh, how cute,” Donghyuck scoffs, grabbing Mark’s chin between his fingers. “You’re begging. What do you want so badly again? Me to fuck you six ways to Sunday was it? Or was it the edging until you’re begging for my cock. I’m afraid I can’t recall. Could you refresh my memory?”

All the while Donghyuck is talking, he snakes his hand down Mark’s toned abdomen, and Mark can barely focus on his words because of it.

“Both?” Mark gasps when Donghyuck’s hand bypasses his flushed cock and settles gently on his perineum, thumbing at the sensitive skin there. 

“Ah, that’s right,” Donghyuck clicks his tongue. “Let’s start with that edging, then, shall we?”

Mark can’t even form a coherent response when Donghyuck moves his fingers farther down until they run into the little metal surface that has been causing Mark so much distress. With curious eyes, Donghyuck takes the plug and wiggles it around, consequently driving Mark crazy. He tries to buck his hips, but a warm hand is there holding him down so he feels every shift and twist with unmistakable clarity.

“Donghyuck, _ please,” _ Mark whispers, feeling the sweat begin to form on the back of his neck already. 

“Please, what, Mark?” Donghyuck asks, a lilt to his voice that makes Mark both want to get down on his knees for him and pin him down and fuck him, neither of which are plausible at the moment because he’s rendered more or less immobile by the cuffs. “You’re going to have to be more... specific.”

At the last word, Donghyuck reaches down and twists the plug inside Mark viciously, knowing exactly where all of those bumps and ridges are rubbing up inside of him. Mark cries out, tightening his grip on the bar of the headboard just so he can have something to feel under his palms to ground him, regardless of the cuffs. He’s already oversensitive from having the plug in all day, and with the way it rubs all of the simultaneously right and wrong spots inside of him, Mark can’t handle it.

There’s a moment where everything pauses, teetering on the edge between the good type of pain and the bad. Then Donghyuck, completely oblivious to Mark’s thoughts, pinches a nipple between his thumb and forefinger viciously at the same time as he fucks the plug inside of Mark with a ferocity that leaves him wanting to cry, and not in a sexy way.

“Donghyuck...” he pants out. “Yellow.”

Donghyuck’s eyes soften, losing the edge that they had to their hunger, and he understands.

“It’s okay, baby, you’re okay,” he murmurs gentle words to Mark as he finds the rim around the flat end of the plug and gingerly begins to pull it out. “Thank you for telling me, you’re alright.”

Donghyuck is so quick to reassure Mark that his use of the safeword is okay that it makes him dizzy. For a long time in the beginning of their relationship, Mark had felt as though when he used a safeword, he wasn’t good enough because he couldn’t handle what was given to him. 

That ended up putting him in a couple borderline dangerous situations with Donghyuck, who thankfully had noticed and stopped the scene for him. Mark grows warm all over at the thought of how caring and loving and understanding Donghyuck was through all of that, helping Mark be more confident and content with himself both in and out of their sexual exchanges.

The last ridge of the plug catches on Mark’s rim for a second before it finally slides out, and he instinctively clenches around nothing, stuck between wanting something to fill him again and not wanting any penetration at all. There’s something hard and distinctly not human prodding at his puffy entrance, then, and at first, Mark thinks that Donghyuck is going to put the plug back inside of him. Or, he does until the object starts vibrating and Mark sucks in a breath despite himself.

“Is this okay?” Donghyuck is there again, a hand brushing at his damp bangs, and Mark nods shakily because _ god _ this was more than okay. “I need words, baby. Tell me what’s going inside of your pretty little head, hmm?”

“Yes,” he gasps out as a response. “It’s okay, please, more.” His words are already slurring back into an incoherent mess as a result of the anticipation.

Donghyuck hums and places the tip of the vibrator against his rim, and Mark cants his hips up off the bed in search of either more of less of the sensation – he’s already too far gone to tell.

“No pain tonight?” He asks gently, and Mark starts to shake his head before remembering that verbal replies are necessary here.

“Not tonight, please.” He lets the words tumble from his lips, and can only hope that Donghyuck can make sense of them.

“So polite,” Donghyuck muses, trailing the fingers of his free hand along Mark’s inner thigh, making him try and squirm away, but the restraints on his ankles don’t let him get far. “Good boys with manners get to be rewarded.”

And if Mark doesn’t absolutely fucking _ whine _ at that, then Donghyuck isn’t the love of his life.

“I’m good, I’m a good boy,” Mark says in all in a rush as the vibrator presses harshly against his rim, the tip just barely slipping inside. It won’t go any farther because it doesn’t have any lube on it, but just the thought of being stuffed with the vibrator and left until he gets off on it alone is enough to push him to the precipice. “I’m close, I’m so so close, Hyuck, please let me come, please _ please _ let me come, I’ll be so good for you…” Mark is babbling on, the words spilling from his lips before he can even think about stopping them.

But as soon as the vibrator came, it leaves. Mark is about to lose his mind over it, too.

Tears sting at the backs of his eyes as whines and pleas fill the room – they all sound like his own, but he isn’t entirely sure at this point. He’s so desperate to feel something again that he tries to thrust his hips up into thin air, but Donghyuck’s hands are there, holding him down to the sheets. 

“Now, now,” he scolds lightly, removing one of his hands cautiously. “I thought you said you were going to be good.” He punctuates the last word with the resounding snap of a cap opening, and Mark doesn’t even know how Donghyuck got his hands on a bottle of lube that fast. He sure didn’t have one on him earlier in his pocket otherwise he probably would have fucked Mark straight over the table in the private room at the restaurant for being such a tease over dinner. 

Now that he thinks about it, he definitely wouldn’t have minded doing that even though Donghyuck is the bigger exhibitionist between them. Mark closes his eyes and lets himself fantasize about the next time they have date night in a public place and he pulls the same stunts he did tonight: letting his hands creep up Donghyuck’s thigh while he’s ordering his food and threatening to give Donghyuck road head at a stoplight if he didn’t drive home faster were just the best two.

Mark is drawn back to the present when he feels a finger gently prodding at his entrance before sliding straight in with little resistance, thanks to having the plug in for most of the day. He breathes out a cross between Donghyuck’s name and a moan, letting his head fall back onto the pillow.

“You’re still so tight,” Donghyuck states, sinking his middle finger into Mark until the knuckles of his hand knock into the crevice between his leg and his groin, which Donghyuck proceeds to bend down and kiss gently. His body is completely resting between Mark’s legs, and when their legs brush, Mark jerks his head up and a realization hits him faster than a speeding train.

While Mark himself is undressed and restrained, completely at the mercy of Donghyuck’s mischievous hands, Donghyuck hasn’t even taken off his watch yet. The fact that Donghyuck is still in his full suit from work with a finger knuckle-deep in Mark’s ass does things to Mark that shouldn’t be allowed.

Donghyuck leans down again to take the tip of Mark’s neglected cock into his mouth as a second finger pushes its way inside of him, taking the edge off of the stretch. Mark whimpers when the fingers move apart and together rhythmically, scissoring him open with the type of slow precision that Donghyuck reserves just for Mark in times like this.

_ “Fuck, _ Donghyuck,” Mark pants out, struggling to catch his breath between his moans. “Fuck me already.”

“I thought you wanted to be edged,” Donghyuck teases, a third finger already circling his rim. “I have a promise to keep, you know.”

If Mark could go back and slap his former self in the billiard room before those stupid words came out of his mouth, he would. But he can’t, so he raises his hips up with every bit of strength he has until the fingers inside of him are at just the right angle to massage his prostate. He cries out, grinding down onto Donghyuck’s hand for all that he’s worth, trying to get the most out of his slightly compromising position as he can.

Without a second of warning, the fingers leave and Mark is left clenching around nothing, scrambling for some sort of stimulation because _ fuck _ he had been so close.

“If you can be a good boy and let me open you up, I’ll fuck you as promised.” Donghyuck is leaning back on his haunches, staring down at Mark. “But if you try and pull something like that again, I’ll stick a vibrator and a cock ring on you, watching you squirm for hours and you’ll go the entire night without ever getting my cock.”

Mark tries to blink away the haze over his eyes as he does his best to process the words. He’s sure that he may have missed a few details, but he’s certain that he heard something about having to be a good boy or not getting fucked, and that alone is enough to make him whine and still his hips.

“That’s better,” he murmurs, stroking down the insides of Mark’s trembling thighs with a gentle hand. “That’s my good baby boy.”

Mark barely has time to take a breath before two of Donghyuck’s fingers find their way back inside of him, and it takes every ounce of willpower he possesses not to buck up into the touch and chase every bit of friction he can get. Instead, he bites his lip and tightens his grip on the headboard so he can focus on something else other than the waves of pleasure crashing over his body, all of them stemming straight from his boyfriend’s meticulous movements.

A thumb comes up to tug at Mark’s bottom lip until it falls out from its prison between Mark’s teeth. A gentle series of kisses pepper themselves along the line in his skin where his teeth have sunken, before Donghyuck finally leans up far enough to capture Mark’s lips with his own.

The kiss is soft and sweet, and everything that the rest of Mark’s body isn’t feeling because there’s a third lube-slicked finger pushing inside him as Donghyuck sucks on his tongue carefully, and Mark knows he’s inches away from falling apart from his hands and mouth alone.

It wouldn’t be a first for Donghyuck to make Mark come just by ceaselessly pounding into him with nothing but his fingers that know Mark’s body just as well as his own do, and he certainly wouldn’t mind it happening again. But not tonight. Tonight, he has been promised more, and he’s not about to let that go.

“Hyuck, Hyuck, I’m gonna–” Mark pants, wet and heavy against Donghyuck’s mouth. “I’m close, I’m so close, _ please.” _ He can’t get the words to come out properly, but Donghyuck understands anyway, as always, and slows down. Like the little shit he is, he presses down once more on Mark’s prostate – _ hard _– before completely pulling his slippery fingers out and wiping them on the sheets next to Mark’s hip.

“You’ve been so good for me.” Donghyuck punctuates each word with a sloppy kiss down Mark’s neck and chest until he’s hovering just above Mark’s heart, his lips barely brushing the hard nipple. “I think you can have a reward now, yeah?”

Mark has a vague thought that he should be taking tally of how many times Donghyuck has said the word “good” tonight already, but they both know perfectly well what those praises do to Mark, so he smartly keeps his mouth shut on the subject. Instead, he focuses on the gentle hand stroking his cock, the slow sound of Donghyuck’s lubed palm against Mark’s hardened length ricocheting around the room until it arrives back in Mark’s ears much louder than it probably is. 

Donghyuck licks and nibbles at Mark’s chest and neck, bruising it into oblivion most likely, and Mark doesn’t even want to think about the amount of concealer he’s going to have to wear to work tomorrow.

There’s a gentle tug at his ankles that he doesn’t pay much attention to before Donghyuck presses a thumb into the slit of Mark’s cock and he finds himself bending his knees slightly as a reflex. It takes him a moment to realize that he shouldn’t be able to do that because his ankles should still be cuffed to the bedposts, but as Mark opens his mouth to ask why, Donghyuck looms over him and unlatches the cuffs around Mark’s wrists with one hand.

Donghyuck sits back on his heels, still framed between Mark’s spread legs, and takes off his stupidly expensive watch before tossing it to the ground somewhere to the side of the bed. Then, his hands slowly move to the buttons on his dress shirt, completely bypassing the step of taking off his suit jacket. 

As much as Mark is enjoying the show of Donghyuck slowly revealing the beautiful golden skin of his chest, it’s all moving a little too slow and Mark still wants a little too much. So, naturally, he takes matters into his own hands.

The idea barely lodges itself into Mark’s brain before he’s already acting on it – that makes the second out-of-character impulsive decision of the night, if anyone is counting. Mark flexes his newly-freed hands and puts them on Donghyuck’s waist, finger by finger. The moment when Donghyuck looks like he’s about to scold Mark for touching him without permission is when he acts, flipping them around to reverse their positions.

Donghyuck’s back hits the mattress with a dull thud and then there’s the weight of Mark on his hips and the resounding click of the handcuffs. He can’t help but smile, because no matter how much Mark may want to bottom or submit, he never loses the fire within him that allows him to keep up playful banter with Donghyuck during sex, which is a little attribute that he’s come to greatly appreciate. Especially when Mark’s in a completely vulnerable position and still has the gall to mouth off at Donghyuck, taunting him until Donghyuck’s cock is either lodged in his throat or in his ass. 

“I think it’s your turn to be the good boy.” Mark smirks, clearly getting off on the powerplay and the sudden change of roles if his tip leaking onto the buckle of Donghyuck’s belt is anything to go by. “Now lay there and be good for me while I do as I please.”

Donghyuck is powerless to stop him because his own wrists are now the ones connected to the headboard. Well, not completely powerless because he has his own set of safewords, but Mark revelling in the dynamic switch is hot enough to make his already hard cock twitch in his slacks and he knows that he’s nowhere near needing to use either of them.

“As you wish,” he says, and the breathlessness of his voice is enough to let Mark know that it’s not teasing in the slightest.

Mark nods, clearly pleased, before he shimmies down Donghyuck’s body, his legs still braced on the mattress on either side to cage him in. Warily, Donghyuck brings up his head to watch what is happening, but immediately regrets it because of the sight he’s met with. Mark is undoing his belt with one swift movement of his hands before he leans down and fucking pulls down his fly with his teeth, peeking back up at Donghyuck through his lashes.

Being that hot should be illegal. No, scratch that. Being Mark Lee should be illegal because no one on this earth should have the ability to go from angel to vixen in such a short period of time. The way he does it still gives Donghyuck whiplash sometimes, but he is unceremoniously shoved back out of his thoughts when there’s a wet warmth around his cock.

Mark is lazily lapping at the tip of his cock, occasionally taking it past his lips as he works Donghyuck’s slacks down his legs, eventually all but tearing them off because he has lost his patience. The lube clicks open, Mark’s mouth is replaced with a slippery hand that pumps a few times over his cock, and then all stimulation is gone. 

Donghyuck tosses his head back to keep himself from trying to grind up into the air in search of the nonexistent friction that would give him at least some form of relief. He doesn’t have to wait much longer, though, because Mark’s weight returns to his hips and he feels Mark guide them until Donghyuck’s tip presses past his rim, and the whole world tilts on its axis.

Mark is whimpering as he sinks down on Donghyuck’s cock slowly, both of them feeling it fill him up completely, inch by inch until neither of them can take it anymore. His hands find their way to Donghyuck’s chest, fingers curling to press red crescents into the bared skin below his collarbone.

Donghyuck can only lay there as still as he can, every muscle in his body working overtime to keep himself from bucking his hips up to finish the job faster. He knows Mark won’t like that, though, both because he’s in control and because it would just hurt him more in the long run if he were to fully sheathe himself without any warning, and the last thing Donghyuck wants is Mark to be disgruntled or in unnecessary pain. So, he focuses all of his willpower into keeping his hips still and his legs flat on the bed.

When Mark’s hips finally meet his own, it’s a relief for them both. The worst part is over, and it’s only uphill from here on out. Mark takes a moment to catch his breath, hanging his head forward for a moment before he sits up straight and sets himself a moderate pace. Fast enough that it keeps Donghyuck interested, but slow enough that he won’t be able to get off on it for a while. That, he supposes, is probably Mark’s goal.

Mark gleefully takes his chance to rip the rest of Donghyuck’s shirt open and roams the warm skin with his curious palms, tracing over every curve and crevice of his body until his hands settle delicately on his shoulders.

Donghyuck doesn’t know how Mark manages it – he has always been flexible, but _ this _ is something new – but the older beds himself at such an angle where he can continue riding Donghyuck without hesitation at the same time as he goes to work sucking bruises all over his chest. He knows he’s littered with them, and judging by the reckless abandon at which Mark speeds through creating the spots of mottled purples and reds, he can only guess that it’s fair payback. 

Mark sucks a particularly harsh hickey at the base of his throat that has Donghyuck gasping and writhing beneath him, knowing that the very top of it might peek above his tie tomorrow at work and damnit if the thought of that doesn’t turn him on even more. Mark smiles at the thought of people knowing that Donghyuck is _ his, _ and he eagerly continues bouncing up and down while admiring his handiwork that blooms across every spare inch of smooth, golden skin that Mark can get his mouth on.

Mark is so close to his orgasm he can practically taste it, but he’s exhausted. His thighs are quivering with the strain and overexertion that come with riding Donghyuck for that long, there’s sweat along the back of his neck and he’s completely out of breath.

“Donghyuck,” he struggles to say between shakily lifting himself back up and dropping down. “Fuck me.”

And the second power shift of the evening leaves the ball in a smirking Donghyuck’s court, and he couldn’t possibly be more smug. He lets his body relax as he shakes his head slowly, much to Mark’s dismay.

“As it appears, you’re the one who isn’t in handcuffs here,” he points out as Mark continues to ride Donghyuck with every ounce of strength he has left. “You should take full advantage of the control that you were so eager for not even ten minutes ago.”

Mark scowls, chest heaving as he seats himself completely on Donghyuck, Mark’s ass flush against his hips with Donghyuck buried to the hilt inside of that warm, velvety heat that never fails to drive him insane. Mark is growing delirious with want, but doesn’t have the strength to lift himself up again to continue chasing the climax he had been in reach of not moments ago.

He isn’t left with a lot of options, since although Donghyuck is talking about Mark having the power right now, he doesn’t. All he has is exhaustion and an unslakable desire to be fucked out of his mind.

“Please,” he says, voice trembling in time with his muscles. “Donghyuck please fuck me.” Mark speaks as he reaches forward to undo the cuffs. “You promised,” he all but whines when Donghyuck’s wrists are finally released and Mark slumps down, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

Donghyuck smiles against Mark’s hair, rubbing at his wrists as he presses kisses into the dark locks. 

“I believe the line was ‘six ways to Sunday’, was it not?”

Donghyuck doesn’t give Mark the opportunity to react before he takes the liberty of lifting Mark off of him and laying his soft body down on the bed next to him, letting Mark’s back ease into the cool sheets. Donghyuck sits up, finally pulling his shirt and suit coat off of his shoulders, throwing them somewhere to the side where future-Donghyuck would probably be mad at present-Donghyuck for.

He crawls on top of Mark, both of them finally naked and unrestrained, and takes Mark’s mouth as a prize. He licks into it, taking it for everything he’s worth, and sweet, sweet Mark simply gives into every single one of Donghyuck’s movements, becoming pliant and soft beneath his hands.

While Donghyuck has Mark thoroughly distracted – their tongues tangled together and a hand trailing down his side – he slips himself back inside of Mark’s awaiting hole. Mark gasps with his entire body at the intrusion, hands grappling until they find purchase between the strands of Donghyuck’s soft brown hair. The angle must be something that Mark hadn’t been able to achieve when he was on top because his body arches into Donghyuck’s like never before and the high moan that Donghyuck steals straight from Mark’s lips is downright sinful.

Donghyuck starts off so slow and gentle that Mark can trick himself into thinking that they’re having a more vanilla night for a moment, but his gaze snaps to the sight of the cuffs still hanging from the bedposts near their feet and that picture tells a completely different story. The younger seems to catch onto Mark’s train of thought because the next thrust is so brutal that it shoves Mark down into the mattress and leaves him flailing once again until he grips the sheets with one hand and grabs at Donghyuck’s back with the other.

Mark pulls his knees up to his chest and very nearly loses it completely when the next thrust hits its target dead-on, making sparks fly in front of Mark’s eyes. The first few take a moment to adjust to, but then Mark is right there with him, meeting each one of Donghyuck’s calculated thrusts with his own movements that bring his hips up off of the sheets.

Donghyuck sets an unforgiving pace, but they’re both so close already and they know it.

There’s sweat across Mark’s browline that plasters his dark hair to his forehead, his mouth open in a small circle that can only let out the sweetest choked off moans and gasps. One particular thrust from Donghyuck has Mark’s eyes rolling up into the back of his head, and an endless stream of pleading quickly follows.

“I’m so close, can I come? I’ve been so good please _ fuck _ I just wanna come, Hyuck, _ god,” _ Mark rambles on, begging, completely lost to the world around him, sucked so deep into the pleasure that it consumes him – completely and utterly. “You fill me up so well, I’m almost there, _ please let me come!” _

Donghyuck leans down until his lips catch on the shell of Mark’s ear, his teeth grazing along the skin.

“Let go for me, baby boy.”

Mark comes with a silent scream, his entire body tensing up beneath Donghyuck as he spills out ropes upon ropes of cum onto both of their chests. He trembles as a hand that isn’t his wraps around his cock and pumps to wring every last bit out of him.

And the only thing that perfect, beautiful, sweet Mark is capable of mumbling in his white-out haze is a simple, “Come in me, Hyuck.”

If Mark’s voice isn’t enough to send Donghyuck over the edge – it is, trust him; they’ve had enough long-distance phone sex when one of them is away on a business trip for him to know that – his raw, raspy, fucked-out voice is enough for Donghyuck to want to get it back up again already just so he can fuck Mark over and over until that sexy voice is completely gone.

He doesn’t, though, because he has already collapsed onto his forearms, barely keeping himself from completely giving out as he comes hard and deep inside of Mark. Mark, the angel that he is, clenches around him to milk the rest of the orgasm out even though he’s probably terribly overstimulated and exhausted.

Donghyuck finally lays down on Mark’s chest, and he quickly loses track of how much time they spend there, tangled up in each other’s limbs as they press absent kisses to whatever nearest body part of the other they can reach, not caring about how sweat or cum or lube-covered it is.

Unfortunately, one of them has to get up sooner versus later or they’ll regret it sorely in the morning, so Donghyuck takes the initiative and stirs. He sure as hell isn’t going to make Mark walk after doing something as intense as that. He extracts himself from their entwined mess of limbs, pressing a gentle kiss to Mark’s temple to placate him when he whines at the prospect of Donghyuck getting up and leaving.

“I’ll be right back,” he whispers, stroking a finger down Mark’s jawline before he finally gets up and goes into the ensuite bathroom as fast as his jelly legs can carry him. He douses the nearest washcloth – which he later realizes is a hand towel, but by that point it doesn’t matter – in warm water from the sink before leaving the cold tile floor.

He walks back into the room to see Mark blinking at him blearily before a sleepy smile takes over his features when Donghyuck comes into focus. He stretches out his arms and Donghyuck just about dives right into his hold, giggling like the lovestruck twelve-year-old they both know that he is on the inside.

Mark lets him clean him up without an argument, which is better than most days because Mark insists that he is capable enough to do it himself, but tonight he’s simply too tired. Donghyuck takes his time running the cloth along his toned stomach, loving every second of just how soft and pliant and absolutely fucking adorable post-coital Mark is.

If Mark is fiery and full of sparks during sex, then the aftermath Mark is the gentle tide that comes in after the storm to wash away everything that came before, sweeping a clean slate for the next time Donghyuck wants to mold and bend him to his whim and will.

He’s so pure and wholesome and so goddamn beautiful that Donghyuck has to stop himself for the billionth time and ask himself how he got so lucky to have found Mark. He’s his soulmate, his home, the love of his life, and the fact that they were best friends before feelings got involved is just the added bow on the package of perfection that is the wonderous Mark Lee.

Donghyuck finishes cleaning them both and makes to get up again so he can toss the washcloth in the sink, but he doesn’t get very far because Mark is there, tugging his wrist and murmuring something about cuddling. He tosses the cloth in the general direction of the ensuite, not even bothering to turn around and see if it made it before he lets Mark pull him down.

Soon enough, the covers are pulled over them, and Donghyuck is thankfully coherent enough to set an alarm on the clock that sits on their bedside table, even though he is two hundred percent sure that they’re both going to ignore it and end up horrendously late to work. Mark scoots forward until their chests are pressed together, their legs entwined, and Mark’s breathing has turned deep and slow against the skin of Donghyuck’s neck.

He takes that moment to admire Mark in the pale moonlight that filters in through the curtains, and plants another kiss on his hairline. Mark shifts, moving his hand until it’s on top of Donghyuck’s before going still once again. 

Donghyuck laces their fingers together, and looks down to make sure that there aren’t any uncomfortable looking angles in any of Mark’s joints, but he stops because looking at Mark’s hands reminds him of that little velvet box that he has tucked away in the depths of his tie drawer.

He brings Mark’s knuckles to his lips with a smile, letting himself fall asleep next to the love of his life, thinking about just how well that diamond ring will match the sparkles in Mark’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a thank you to s & r & r for letting me draft 3k of this in our text streams  
for without you three and our bottom mark agenda, none of this would have come about  
now i'm never writing again g o o d b y e


End file.
